Search
by Akurei.Tenshi23
Summary: You are in the 8th grade,a run away from home,and on a hunt for your older brother.Soon you find him,his sacerfice,and another team.Secrets that your holding in want to be told.So bad if u told you'd be cast out. What are you to do?Keep the secrets?Maybe.


Search

**Search**

**Author notes: **

**I do not own Loveless. As much as I wish I did, I don't. tear I changed Ritsuka's age just a tad to fit with the story. If some things don't make sense then…I'M SORRY!! This is my first reader insert! I hope you like it!!(Just to let you know, you are in fact a girl.)**

Chapter 1

You looked up at the dark sky and glared. It was the middle of the night, freezing, and yet you were sitting on the roof of your apartment complex that you shared with your mother.

"NAME?!" A voice called in an angry tone below you. You winced at the sound of your mother's voice. You stood up and walked slowly down the stairs to get to your apartment. Your mother glared at you as you entered through the front door.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded in a cold tone.

"On the roof." You replied coolly. Your mother's sharp glare turned even sharper as you said that. She raised her hand and smacked in across the face. You feel from the impact and rubbed your newly swollen cheek.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Your mother yelled. "You worthless piece of shit!"

That made you snap. You normally would take what ever she threw at you. Thinking that it's not her fault, but not tonight. You bolted up and smacked your mother making, her fall to the floor this time.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" You roared. Your mother looked shocked for an instant, but only and instant, the bolted up and glared to the point you thought her eyes were closed.

"If you don't like it get out!" She hissed.

"I will then." You hissed back. "And I'm taking whatever I bought with me!"

You ran to your room and started to jam your belongings into bags. As soon as you were done you snuck into your mom's room, took her wallet, snuck back into your room, and stuffed it into your back pocket. You picked up your stuff and walked into your living room. As you walked out you noticed that your mom was still standing there, in shock. You dropped your stuff and turned to face her.

"You…really are leaving Name?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Yea. Why stay here when all you do is abuse me." You demanded

"But you're only in 8th grade! You can't leave with nowhere to go!"

"I'll go to brother's place"

"HE'S NOT YOUR DAMN BROTHER!"

"He's more of family to me then you'll ever be!"

"No. I refuse to let you go."

"You have no choice mother."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING NAME!"

You walked past your mother, to the ringing phone, and answered it.

"Name-Chan…Is everything okay?" A voice asked

"I'm okay Emily. Everything is fine." You stated flatly

"Okay…" said the voice. "Bye."

You hung up the phone and jerked the cord out of the wall. You stuffed it into one of your bags, picked them up, and headed out the door. You knew where you were going. A small apartment Ritsu-Sensei had given you just in case you wanted to run away. He hadn't given it to you not long ago.

"NAME! GET BACK HERE!!" Your mother ordered after you. You ignored her and continued your way. She kept shouting your name but you kept walking pretending that you didn't hear her. Soon you couldn't hear her anymore. Twenty minutes later you walked into the apartment. The first thing you did was pull out the phone and plug it in the wall, then dialed Ritsu-sensei's number.

"Who is this?" A voice demanded after the second ring.

"It's me sensei."

"Ah, Name-Chan. What do you need?"

"Can you enroll me into a new school?"

"Sure. I'm guessing you left then?"

"Yea…I couldn't stand that woman any longer."

"Heh…"

"HEY!" you yelled

"What?" Ritsu-sensei asked

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" You demanded.

"I'm not. I'll set you up for a new school tonight and tell you in the morning." Ritsu-sensei stated.

"Thank you Sensei." You thanked. The two of you exchanged your goodbyes, hung up and you started to unpack.

"I wonder if brother is okay." You thought out loud. The phone rang and you answered it. It was Ritsu-sensei with the information of your new school. You wrote down the information, thanked him, hung up, and looked at the time.

1:30 am

Great. You thought. You pulled off your fake cat ears from your head and threw them onto the counter top. It hadn't been your choice to lose them. You actually had enjoyed having a cute little cat ears.

Sleep. That was the only thing on your mind. As soon as your head hit the pillow on the couch you were knocked out.

It was a dark night. You were late, yet again, from therapy. You kept hearing foot steps behind you but every time you stopped so did the steps. Finally you spun around to face a man. "What do you want?" you demanded. "Aw… come on Name-Chan, don't be so harsh." Slurred a familiar male voice. The mans breath reeked of alcohol. You stared at the man for a bit then it clicked in you head who he was.

Your English teacher, Mr. Yamato. He licked his lips playfully and slammed you into the wall.

"M-Mr. Y-yamato! Please don't!" you pleaded. You ears flattened to your head as you felt you teacher nudge you legs apart. "St-stop!" you yelped. Your teacher kissed you roughly on the lips and growled, "Shut up or I'll kill you."

And so the nightmare begun

You awoke to pounding on your door. You jumped up and swung the door open. There was no one there, just a medium size brown, box. You took the box inside, after looking around. You looked all around to see who it was from. You finally noticed that the box was from Ritsu-Sensei. You opened the box to see files. But not just anyone's files. They were your files. They were your school files, training files, and fight files. You sighed, slightly annoyed, stood up, took out some clothes, got dressed, and looked at the time.

7:15 am

Grabbing your backpack and the school address you, you headed out the door. You were half way to your new school when you noticed two boys pointing at you. One had long, silver blue, straight hair as well the other one had curly red hair. The curly haired one had an eye patch on his left eye.

"Natsuo, look at her. She's so pretty." The blue haired boy whispered to the curly haired boy.

"Yea, I know Yoji." The curly haired boy-Natsuo-said plainly. You ran a hand through your hair and hit a bump. You frowned a bit, then realized that you had in fact put your ears on. You sighed not wanting to go to school, and let out a surge of energy. The boys both looked at you and one sent the same surge.

"Heh," You laughed as you faced them. "Wanna go?" The boys glared and the one named Natsuo stepped forward.

"We declare battle." He announced.

"I accept." You stated.

"We are Zero. We are the beginning and the end. We are everything and nothing. We shall give you pain and suffering. We shall send your existence back to nothing." Yoji stated.

"I am heartless. One who is claimed to have to heart. I bring coldness to a whole new level. My heart can't stop beating, because it was never there." You stated coldly back. A rush of freezing cold air rushed past you and into the boy's skins. Not only did you state your name but you also did a spell. The power of your name.

"Let's begin."

"Shred." Natsuo yelled. You dodged dark red lines coming at you and barely go past it. You ended up getting scratched on your shoulder and cheek. You stood there, glaring harshly, and begun your attack.

"Darkness surrounds you and weaves lies into your heart. Tearing false truths through your eyes. Brining your heart to a stop. Leaving you breathless and at a lost for words." You said calmly. Suddenly both boys were surrounded by darkness. You heard screams as the dark flashed lies into they're heads.

"Complete restriction." You muttered. The darkness disappeared and you saw that Yoji was completely restricted.

"This battle is closed." You said. Yoji became unrestricted and sat up.

"How'd you do that?!" Natsuo demanded.

"Lots of practice." You stated.

"Your really good Heartless." Yoji complemented. You looked away a blushed a bit.

"Thanks, but call me Name." You thanked.

"Alright!" Both Yoji and Natsuo exclaimed. You looked at your watch and yelped, "Aw fuck! I'm late!" The boys looked at you confused. You looked at them, said school, and took off running. You were panting hard as you burst into the school, down the halls, and into the office.

"Who's that?"

"That's the new girl."

"Oh! What's her name again?"

"It's Last name, First name"

"Oh…She-"

"Sorry I'm late!" You announced. Everyone looked at you and smiled. Plastics. You thought

"Right this way Last name-Chan" A male teacher directed. You winced as you walked past him. You noticed a hungry look in his eyes as he lead you to your new class room. As you walked in the doorway the class got went silent.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Name-Chan here." Said the male teacher. He placed a hand on your arm, just barely touching your boob, like he was trying to crop a feel. Surely enough you felt his fingers reach out to grab it. Your hand jetted out and you scratched his face.

"If you ever try something like that again, I will kill you." You snarled.

Blood ran down his face as he looked at you in pure fear. You found a seat in the back and went to sit down. You sat behind a girl with really big boobs and brownish red hair. She spun around and faced you.

"Hi! I'm Yuiko! It's nice to meet you!' She introduced.

"Hi," You replied.

"The boy next to you is Ritsuka."

You turned to your right, since to your left was a wall, to see a boy with black hair and a band aid under his right eye. He was staring at you with a tired look on his face.

"Hello, Ritsuka." You said.

"Hello Name-Chan." The boy, Ritsuka, responded.

"You look like your going to pass out."

"I always do."

"I see."

"So why are you here?"

"I transferred after moving away…From my mom."

"I wish I could do the same."

"Your mom must do the same thing to you as mine did to me."

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka demanded. You leaned forward and touched his band aid.

"I can tell from a mile away if someone is….like that." You stated. Ritsuka looked at you with wide eyes but then it faded away.

"Hey, Ritsuka-Kun." Yuiko interrupted. Ritsuka turned his attention from you to Yuiko. You silently cursed her in your head for that.

"Is Soubi coming to get you today?" She asked.

You jumped up at the name of your brother.

"What did you say?!" You demanded.

end


End file.
